


How low can you go?

by Shax_r



Series: I am machine [27]
Category: I am machine - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Decadence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shax_r/pseuds/Shax_r
Summary: Все могло быть гораздо лучше. Но я постарался.





	How low can you go?

**Author's Note:**

> «How low can you go?» – название [карточной игры](http://www.durbetsel.ru/2_kak_nizko_vy_mozhete.htm)

__

It's taken a lifetime to lose my way  
A lifetime of yesterdays  
All the wasted time on my hands  
Turns to sand  
And fades in the wind  
(c) 10 Years – Fix me

_  
_

– Завтра утром будет лучше. Утром все всегда становится лучше, – говорила Элизабет, устало прикрывая глаза и прижимая подушечки тонких изящных пальцев к вискам.

Так себе утешение, если разобраться, ничем не обоснованное и совершенно нелогичное, но в детстве и не в такое можно поверить.

Завтра все наладится. Завтра кончится холодный моросящий дождь. Завтра меньше будет болеть разодранный локоть. Завтра утихнет обида на придурка-одноклассника, возможно, даже захочется помириться.

Завтра непременно станет лучше. Завтра родители перестанут дуться друг на друга. Завтра уйдет тупая ноющая боль в области левого виска. Завтра не будет таким, как сегодня.

Завтра будет хороший день.

Все всегда становится лучше.

*** * ***

– То есть, я что, все один должен выжрать? – Пузатая бутылка грохнула донышком об стол, внутри возмущенно плеснулась темно-золотистая, как старый янтарь, жидкость. – Это, между прочим, отличный односолодовый скотч!

Когда Рудольф, опоздав впервые за тридцать лет своей феерической жизни, ввалился в бар со словами: «Я сегодня не один!», единственным осмысленным ответом, который смог выдать Штефан, был: «Ну и где твои шалавы?». Ада только осуждающе покачала головой (кого она при этом осуждала – тот еще вопрос), а Рудольф, пробормотав традиционный незамысловатый посыл нахуй, плюхнулся в кресло. Вытащил из-за пазухи бутылку, кое-как обтер ее рукавом и сообщил, что пить они сегодня будут виски. В обязательном порядке, потому что две с половиной тысячи – это вам не... то.

– «Гленфиддих» сорокалетней выдержки! – не унимался он. – Да его в год всего шестьсот бутылок делают!

– Ага. Именно поэтому ты, как истинный ценитель, на прошлой неделе закидывался безымянным бренди из ларька рядом с твоим домом, – Штефан ласково улыбнулся и потрепал Рудольфа по плечу с почти отеческой заботой.

– Нихера ты не понимаешь, – чтобы делать такие смелые заявления, нужно было быть по меньшей мере Рудольфом Габсбургом. И никем иным. – Хороший виски умеют делать только в Шотландии, скотчем называется, все остальное – дрянь несусветная. А самый лучший виски – односолодовый, потому что его производят из одного сырья, без примесей. Такой по вкусу ни с чем не спутаешь. У него даже запах особенный!

– Да иди ты в задницу, – Штефан поморщился так, будто это он тут хроническими мигренями страдал, и полез в карман пиджака. – Задрот.

Рядом с бутылкой на стол шмякнулась небрежно брошенная полупустая сигаретная пачка. Измятая и потрепанная по краям, будто по ней уже успели как минимум дважды потоптаться.

– Угощаешь? – Ада, с неподражаемым ехидством в голосе, склонила кудрявую голову к плечу.

– Разумеется! – Штефан оскалился, сверкая белыми зубами. – Двенадцать штук «L&M»-а по три евро за пачку – это вам не какой-то сорокалетний виски. Так что, девочка моя, оцени мою щедрость в сравнении с этим ужасным скупердяем.

– Тогда – моя очередь внести свой вклад в этот чудесный вечер? – изящная женская рука достала из сумочки небольшой бумажный сверток. – Не хотите сыграть в карты?

Пестрая колода, явно коллекционная, купленная в каком-нибудь антикварном магазинчике, заняла свое место рядом с бутылкой и сигаретной пачкой.

– Блекджек? Покер? Глек? – у Штефана аж глаза заблестели.

– Давай чего-нибудь попроще, – поморщился Рудольф. – Голова и так после работы пухнет.

– Поддерживаю, – Ада подмигнула ему, незаметно и очень демонстративно. – Знаю замечательную игру с замечательным названием, вы оцените. Только... – она замялась, наморщив лоб в раздумьях. – Для нее фишки нужны.

По столу зазвенели монеты, которые Рудольф выгреб из кармана, Штефан щедро добавил еще парочку.

По пять карт на руки, остальное – в резерв. За каждый ход можно обменять до трех своих на то же количество карт из резерва. И так – три круга. В конце карты открываются и подсчитывается количество очков, сообразно этому разбираются фишки.

– Чем меньше набирается очков – тем больше выдается фишек. Побеждает тот, у кого фишек больше всего, – подытожила Ада. – Потому и «Как низко ты можешь пасть?».

– Ради выигрыша? – улыбнулся Рудольф, впервые за этот вечер, да и то себе под нос, исподлобья глядя ей в глаза. Но продолжать не стал.

Бутылка коллекционного «Гленфиддиха», измятая пачка «L&M» и горстка монет. Рудольф разлил виски по стаканам, придирчиво высматривая, чтобы у всех было поровну – традиционно, на два пальца от донышка из толстого стекла. Штефан неохотно, но все-таки поделился сигаретами, по очереди протягивая каждому пачку, а потом еще и дал прикурить от массивной зажигалки. Аде, как единственному знатоку игры, выпала очередь раздавать карты.

Совсем как нормальные люди. Те самые, кто собираются пятничными вечерами за дальними столиками тесных прокуренных баров, пьют и болтают о сущей ерунде, таким немудрящим способом отвлекаясь от рабочей суеты и домашних проблем.

Если хорошо подумать, если отбросить в сторону некоторые несущественные «но», – а чем они прямо сейчас отличаются от этих людей?

– Совсем как нормальные люди, – пробормотал Рудольф, искоса наблюдая за тем, как Штефан затягивается своей вонючей сигаретой, а Ада кончиком длинного ногтя поправляет кромку стопочки карт в резерве. И залпом опустошил свой стакан, морщась от ударившего в нос едкого запаха. Тягучий, горьковато-сладкий виски подействовал с первого глотка, отозвавшись гулким перезвоном в ушах, сгустками сизого тумана в голове.

Бархатистый голос из стареньких хрипящих динамиков пел что-то про прекрасный мир, ему ненавязчиво подтягивал саксофон. Такая музыка, быть может, не слишком красивая, но необычная, самобытная, – редкость сейчас. В модных ночных клубах обычно гоняют навязчиво долбящую в уши электронику, в забегаловках попроще гундит радио, в пафосных ресторанах надрываются записи симфонических концертов.

А тут – все иначе.

«Ноунейм» всегда был особенным. Никто не щеголял изысканной любезностью или подчеркнутым хамством, никто не лез за тем, чтобы в сотый раз предложить полотенце для рук или доебаться с «А че у тебя рожа такая интеллигентная?». Потому в «Ноунейме» даже надираться не хотелось. Просто сидеть за обшарпанным добротным столиком, кое-как уместившись в огромном кресле, и неспешно потягивать коньяк или виски. И не говорить ни о чем, потому что все, что по-настоящему должно быть сказано, может быть сказано и позже. Никуда оно не денется.

– Где мы – и где нормальность? – хмыкает Штефан, изучая свои карты с таким видом, будто провел за игрой как минимум полжизни. Пиздит, как дышит. – Если я ничего не перепутал, то сейчас твой ход, Руди.

В карты Рудольф играл редко, последний раз – едва ли не пару лет назад, но ему всегда везло со стартовыми данными. Кто-то из старых университетских приятелей шутил про «легкую руку». 

Вот и сейчас у него на руках – суммарно почти пятьдесят очков. Отличное начало – только не для этой игры.

– Везучий я человек, – посмеивается он, сбрасывая на середину стола три карты с наибольшим номиналом. Они ложатся лицом вверх, вопреки правилам. Король, дама, десять. – Только начал – а уже получил самое лучшее. Ни за что, просто так. Да мне и по жизни везет. Родился в обеспеченной семье, даже не просто обеспеченной, а одной из самых богатых в стране. В свои тридцать лет могу позволить себе не работать, живя на полном обеспечении и только дожидаясь, когда мне прямо в руки перейдет управление процветающей корпорацией. Разногласия с родителями? А у кого нет? Они меня-идиота даже любят, пусть и по-своему.

Рудольф нервно сглатывает и торопливо подливает себе в стакан, почти до краев. Но не пьет, просто крепко сжимает его в пальцах, глядя на две оставшиеся у него карты. И не решаясь пока взять еще.

– Мне везет, – повторяет он. – А чем больше изначальное везение – тем больше соблазн взять и... – Он все-таки забирает из резерва три карты, смотрит на них и удовлетворенно хмыкает. – Взять и талантливо все проебать.

– Кому-то и проебывать нечего, – голос у Ады мягкий, вкрадчивый, вот только все равно слышно, что говорит она с раздражением, почти выплевывая слова. Она плавным движением выкладывает на стол три карты и, помедлив секунду, тоже их переворачивает. Две четверки и восемь, даже странно, почему именно они. – Кому-то – что угодно, лишь бы не то, что есть. И хвататься за это «что угодно», даже не разобравшись в нем толком, держаться обеими руками, а для верности еще и зубами вгрызться. Почему бы и не променять то, что однозначно плохо, на то, что хотя бы может быть хорошо?

– Или то, что однозначно хорошо, на то, что имеет мизерные шансы оказаться лучше? – подхватывает Штефан, скалясь в ослепительно-белой, но при этом – до того кривой и будто приклеенной улыбке, что его красивое лицо безнадежно портится. Он обменивает только одну карту, демонстративно кладя ее поверх остальных. Дама. – Когда все наконец начинает налаживаться, и будущее уже не кажется безнадежным болотом, – это настораживает. Сразу начинаешь во всем искать подвох и собственными руками все и рушишь, сбегая навстречу туманным перспективам. Верно, Руди?

Ему нечего ответить. Где-то в голове, прямо под тонкой височной костью черепа, с левой стороны, тугой пружиной скручивается страх. Растерянность. Паника от того, что он не понимает – что теперь делать с этой информацией. Что делать с тем, что он теперь знает об этих людях.

Надо выпить.

Ледяной виски обжигает, обдирает горло, как наждачная бумага, но вкуса Рудольф при этом не чувствует. Пьет, будто простую воду, – большими, жадными глотками.

– Охуенные перспективы, – у него даже голос не дрожит, хотя должен бы. – Я алкоголик, медикаментозный наркоман и просто полный идиот. Ввязался в сомнительную аферу, которая выйдет мне боком даже в том случае, если удастся. И еще одну затеял сам, решив обмануть тех, кто мне заведомо не по зубам, – следующую карту, короля, он кладет рядом с дамой Штефана. И поправляет, чтобы они соприкасались кромками. – Я не могу доказать ни отцу, ни лучшему другу, что я на что-то способен. Я зависим от денег, которые сам не зарабатываю, от лекарств, которые делают только хуже. Я зависим от людей, которым постоянно что-то от меня нужно, которые видят во мне только набор функций, а я даже этого им дать не могу. Как будто я и не человек вовсе.

– Вот это как раз-таки норма в нашем обществе, – Ада смеется, то ли снисходительно, то ли уже просто истерично. – Ты сам-то хоть вспомнишь, сколько операций мне уже оплатил? А все для того, чтобы я была красивой картинкой из журнала, хоть как-то соответствующей людям, с которыми меня угораздило связаться. И еще – чтобы мой организм не износился раньше времени из-за того количества наркотиков, которыми я закидываюсь. Лишь бы не думать ни о чем.

Она медлит, кусает губы, рассматривая карты у себя в руках, ощутимо нервничает, и Рудольф уже тянется к ней. Успокоить. Сказать, что все нормально. Не сейчас, так будет.

Ада дергает плечом и сбрасывает одну карту, торопливо выхватывая из резерва следующую. А ее валет занимает место рядом с дамой и королем.

– Научишь меня, как ни о чем не думать, девочка? – Штефан тактично делает вид, будто и не замечает ничего. Вальяжно выкладывает две карты. Рубашкой вверх. И подмигивает Рудольфу при этом, почти с вызовом. – Как не думать о том, что в любую минуту ко мне в дверь постучится полиция, а мои многочисленные друзья, клятвенно уверяющие меня в своей преданности, не будут гаденько ухмыляться за спинами? Руди, меня это, честно говоря, заебало. Я даже тебе не доверяю. Хотя ты, по сравнению со всей этой шушерой, – образец благородства, пусть и мудак редкостный. Но я тебя травлю наркотой и втягиваю в сомнительные аферы – естественно, какое тут доверие?

Дым от сигареты, уже четвертой за этот безумно долгий вечер, медленно заполняет легкие, просачивается в кровь, расползается по телу горькой отравой. Рудольф прикрывает рот кулаком и глухо кашляет.

Он так и не выучился курить регулярно, а не от случая к случаю, стреляя сигареты у знакомых. Да и – надо ли?

Зачем ему это? Виски, курево, карты? Люди?

– Да пошло оно все, – раздраженно фыркает он и запускает ладонь в волосы, нервно лохматит их, безрезультатно пытаясь зачесать назад. Этой дурацкой привычке уже лет пятнадцать, не меньше. Полжизни. Половину своей жизни он – пришибленный невротик. – Штефан, у тебя знакомцев из наркологии нет? Кажется, мне пора слезать с твоих замечательных таблеток. И бросать пить заодно, – он делает паузу, утыкаясь в стакан и стараясь не смеяться, потому что устремленные на него две пары изумленных глаз выглядят слишком комично. – Пока еще не поздно. Мне тридцать лет, сколько можно и дальше все портить? Ушатывать собственное здоровье, ссориться по пустякам с родителями, тратить свою жизнь на тех, кому на меня плевать? Я что, подросток? – Рудольф проглатывает нарастающую где-то в горле злобу, и выдыхает чуть спокойнее: – Пропускаю ход.

Карта, необходимая ему для победы, пусть не в этой игре, так в жизни, уже у него на руках. А на остальное плевать.

Ада молча пожимает плечами и осторожно тянется за сигаретой, последней в пачке.

– Поможешь мне с работой? – когда она наконец, спустя пару долгих мгновений, все-таки заговаривает, голос у нее совсем тихий. – Я устроилась официанткой на полставки, но платят совсем мало. Не подумай, я не хочу просто так деньги получать, но... Мне тоже пора. Пока не поздно.

Рудольф кивает, и она, нещадно комкая в пальцах так и не зажженную сигарету, обменивает только одну карту. Тройку.

– Идите нахрен, вы оба, – отмахивается Штефан с таким видом, будто его только что заставили сжевать недозрелый лимон. – Праведники нашлись, прям блевать хочется. Что теперь, и мне вслед за вами радостно мчаться навстречу светлому будущему? Вот прямо сейчас отберу у тебя десцидол, а потом обзвоню всех своих постоянных клиентов, сердечно попрошу у них прощения и черкану адреса ближайших клиник. И вообще, буду образцовым порядочным гражданином, который утром целует в щечку жену и ходит в церковь по воскресеньям.

Он кладет на стол карту, припечатывая ее сверху ладонью, как будто ставит жирную точку в игре и в сегодняшнем вечере заодно. Смотрит на Рудольфа в упор, секунды две, кривовато улыбаясь.

«Звиняй, Руди», – говорит он одними губами. И убирает руку.

Валет.

– Даже не надеюсь, – Рудольф залпом допивает оставшийся в его стакане виски и тянется за бутылкой. Уже почти пустой. – Ты этого никогда не сделаешь.

– Как и ты, – разводит руками Штефан. – Ты этого никогда не сделаешь.

Рудольфу очень хочется возразить. Ну как так? Он ведь правда знает, что ему нужно сделать, чтобы наконец наладить свою жизнь. Чтобы не страдать от мигреней и невроза, не жрать пачками лекарства, не убивать организм алкоголем. Чтобы найти общий язык с родными и раз и навсегда разобраться с той сворой, которая называет себя его друзьями. План действий прост до безобразия, надо только начать.

Все ведь может стать гораздо лучше, чем есть сейчас.

Он ведь больше не один. Ему есть, к кому обратиться за помощью.

Надо только начать.

– Вы еще долго будете сидеть и играть в гляделки? – ворчит Ада, бесцеремонно пихая Рудольфа локтем. На Штефана она просто бросает недовольный взгляд и тут же отворачивается.

Карты они открывают одновременно. Ада подсчитывает очки и раздает монеты, а потом подводит итог. Она же и проигрывает, но, кажется, ничуть из-за этого не расстраивается. И не удивляется – как будто специально набрала себе самых крупных карт.

У Рудольфа – среднее. Не победа и не проигрыш.

Выигрывает Штефан. Даже не радуется – только самодовольно улыбается, сообщая, что, вообще-то, иначе и быть не могло.

– Хорошо посидели, не правда ли? – он салютует стаканом, в котором, кажется, алкоголя так и не убавилось. – Может быть, еще сыграем? Или у кого-нибудь есть другие идеи, как продолжить этот вечер?

Надо только _захотеть_ начать.

Рудольф приподнимает свой стакан в ответном жесте и медленно делает глоток. Все-таки, сорокалетний виски, чуть сладковатый, обволакивающий, с привкусом торфяного дыма и каких-то пряностей, – это слишком хорошо.

Туман в голове постепенно рассеивается. Картинка перед глазами снова становится отчетливой, даже чересчур, будто кто-то выкрутил контрастность на максимум, а по ушам бьет какофония звуков – перезвон посуды, с которой возится зевающий за стойкой бармен, шушуканье парочки в другом конце зала, его собственное мерное дыхание. И – негромкая саксофонная музыка, подхваченная низким приятным голосом. Песня о прекрасном мире.

– То есть, мы, по-твоему, ненормальные? – Штефан негодующе фыркнул и покачал головой. – Плохого же ты о нас мнения, мой дорогой друг.

Пустой стакан со стуком опустился на стол, и Рудольф потянулся за сигаретой. Чиркнул зажигалкой, потом еще, мысленно матеря приятеля за этот раритет, срабатывающий через раз, и наконец затянулся. Вонючий прогорклый дым при первом же глубоком вдохе заполнил легкие, горло свело спазмом, так, что кашель едва удалось сдержать.

Дышать полной грудью все-таки здорово. Пусть даже получается это только когда куришь.

– Нормальные мы, нормальные. И наслаждаемся своей нормальностью как можно и как нельзя.

– Вот и не мели ерунды. Кстати, у тебя первый ход.

*** * ***

В тридцать лет тоже можно верить в то, что завтра будет лучше. Пусть и не по мановению волшебной палочки, и не потому, что старшие разберутся и уладят все проблемы, не каким-либо еще чудесным образом. Придется самому приложить усилия. Но завтра все равно будет лучше. Рудольф ведь старательный.

В тридцать лет все еще можно верить в то, что завтра будет не таким, как сегодня.

Все всегда становится...


End file.
